


Hold You Tight

by ellie_renee91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: After a week long hunt Dean, Sam and yourself get back to the bunker and after getting cleaned up, you decide to have a side of confessions to the oldest Winchester with your dinner.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, sam winchester & reader
Kudos: 35





	Hold You Tight

After one crazy week out on a hunt that involved a shapeshifter, you are finally headed back to the bunker with the guys.

After parking the car and grabbing your things, the three of you walk into the bunker and down the staircase.

You throw your gear bag onto the table to deal with later, your steps continuing past the table while announcing over your shoulder “Right, I’m calling dibs on the shower otherwise I’ll be sleeping on the floor and one of you lot will have to clean it tomorrow.”

Sam snorts discarding his bag and jacket as well “There’s three showers the bunker remember? No need to call dibs.”

You make a face and shrug as you resume your walk towards the hall “Still in motel mode, carry on chaps!”

Dean lifts the corners of his mouth, watching you walk away before he turns to head towards the kitchen– though his steps falter when he sees Sam looking at him with a smirk.

Dean makes a noise, drawing his brows in with a shake of his head “Somethin’ on your mind Sammy?”

Turning the corners of his lips down into a smug frown, Sam shrugs his shoulders “No, no nothin’s on my mind– something obviously is on _your_ mind though, with a little certain someone who’s been living with us for the past year…”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Dean grumbles and shifts on his feet as he faces Sam more– who immediately raises his brows “Really? So all the looks you give her when she’s not looking, that’s just what… trying to see if she has something on her face?”

Dean takes a moment, brows drawn in as he moves his eyes between his brother’s quickly a few times “What are you asking me, Sammy?”

Throwing his arms out to his sides, Sam nods towards the hall you previously walked down “Dean, y/n is great and you should make a move already because I’ve never seen someone make you smile and laugh the way she does.”

Dean raises his brows, mouth slack for a moment before he shrugs and admits “She’s funny, doesn’t mean I like her in the way you’re suggesting.”

“I didn’t say you liked her…” Sam trails off earning Dean to nod his head to the side “Well good, ‘cause I don’t–”

“Right, because you’re in love with her.” Sam interrupts with a smug expression on his face like he just solved the biggest case.

Dean rolls his eyes and walks past his brother “Take a shower Sammy, you stink.”

“Guess we don’t have to worry about you taking any hot water there, Dean, do we?”

Dean’s middle finger as he lifts his arm above his head is all the answer Sam gets, his laughter following Dean to his room as he grabs his towel and heads to the adjacent shower.

After you are showered and changed into some leggings and a long sleeve henley, you brush your hair out and head out of your room towards the kitchen for some food.

As soon as you step into the kitchen you know exactly what you’re going to make. You grab a pot and fill it with water, moving about the kitchen waiting for the water to boil.

Once you grab a bowl you turn around and make a little noise of surprise at almost bumping into Dean. He reaches out and sets his hands on your upper arms “Whoa– you good?”

“Yeah, thanks,” you offer him a smile as he drops his hands from you and makes a noise of acknowledgement, though he doesn’t meet your eyes as he walks past you to head to the fridge.

You follow him with your eyes for a moment before you take your bowl to the counter next to the oven, gently stating “You’re upset.”

“I’m not,” he answers closing the fridge with a beer bottle in his hand.

Leaning back against the counter, you lift your arm up and point your hand towards his face with your words “I know that face. That’s your I’m upset about something face, and your eyebrows– they get really expressive when you’re mad.”

Glare in full force, Dean flicks his eyes over to you as he pops off the lid on the bottle and disagrees quickly “They do not.”

You snort and cross your arms over your chest as you deadpan “And I’m the Queen of England.”

Dean’s face softens and he playfully rolls his eyes at you “Are you ever exhausted from being a sarcastic little shit?”

You make a hmm noise and pretend to think about it, tapping your index finger on your chin “Exhausted no– it’s more proud, borderline impressed with my quick wit.”

Dean lifts his brows once with a smirk and brings his drink to his lips, resting the rim against his bottom lip as he looks at you for a moment before he takes a pull from the bottle.

You watch the action, momentarily mesmerized by the way his throat moves and you shake your head a little to clear the thoughts invading your mind.

Looking over your shoulder you clear your throat when you see the water finally boiling and you dump the noodles from the box into the water.

Setting a timer on the microwave, you head over to the fridge and grab a bottle of Dr. Pepper– because you have to be doing something for these next six minutes to distract yourself from watching his lips and throat again before you embarrass yourself.

You twist and uncap the bottle, Dean watching your hands before your voice causes his eyes to snap back up to yours “So anything I can help you work out?”

“What?” Dean’s gruff voice causes him to grimace inwardly and goosies to immediately run down your arms with the noise.

You smile softly and elaborate “Whatever’s on your mind, you can talk to me you know? I’m a great listener and I’ve been known to be a half decent advice giver.”

Dean clears his throat, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips “Ah, it’s nothin’ really just something Sammy said that’s been on my mind more than usual.”

You nod, wanting him to keep talking though you don’t want to push him, so instead you take another sip of your trusty Dr. Pepper.

When you connect your gaze with his once more he looks like he wants to say something, however, the microwave timer going off interrupts him.

You move about draining the noodles and grabbing the contents from the fridge before you mix all the ingredients together and scoop some into your bowl.

You offer some to Dean who shakes his head with a smile “No thanks, darlin’ I’m good with this” he lifts up his beer bottle and you roll your eyes with a smirk.

Stabbing the noodles with a fork and bringing the bite to your lips, you murmur “Suit yourself, though you should probably eat something of actual food sustenance variety soon,” before you take the bite, closing your eyes with a little groan of delight.

Dean’s movement to take another pull from the bottle freezes as he grips onto the bottle in his hands a little harder with your noise, his eyes falling to your lips immediately.

You open your eyes, completely unaware of what you’re doing to him, as you state “I don’t understand why people need to do drugs or party in order to have fun, like have you never tried mac n cheese?”

A snort falls from Dean as he sets the bottle on the counter beside him, rubbing his hands over his face “So fucking adorable” he grumbles behind his hands and you furrow your brows towards him “What?”

Wiping one of his hands over his mouth he shakes his head and points to the leftovers “I said I’m fucking starving, you sure you don’t mind?”

You smile brightly that he’s actually taking you up on eating and shake your head while pointing your hand towards him and the dish, silently telling him to have at it.

Dean inwardly face palms and silently asks the ground to swallow him whole since he turns into a complete babbling mess when he’s around you.

Doesn’t help the fact that Sammy was right– he _is_ in love with you and has been since you started hunting with them.

The brothers came into your work when they were on a case looking for someone, which inadvertently caused you to be in the crossfire with your first encounter with a siren that you helped them track down.

You were working a barely getting by job and not having any family that would need more than the occasional check in– the decision to start hunting was too enticing to pass up. Plus you were ridiculously thorough with research and giving Sam a run for his money on the computer aspect of this job that they needed you more than you needed them.

You didn’t agree with that logic though, you needed them just as much. This business gave you a purpose and for once in your life you actually felt like you were doing something worth meaning.

Didn’t hurt you got on with the older Winchester the best and he actually was the first person in your life to not only enjoy your sarcasm and dry sense of humor but could also banter with you in a way that you never knew you needed in your life.

Yup– you fell fast and hard for him and he has absolutely no idea that you could never picture your life without him.

Once you both are done eating, you clean up and turn around finding Dean looking at you once more.

You fight the smile wanting to break free and decide to hell with waiting for him to make the damn first move.

Clearing your throat you cross your arms over your chest and connect your gaze with his “So are you finally going to kiss me or what?”

Dean jerks his head back, blinking a few times as he raises his brows wondering if he heard you correctly “What– what did you just say?”

Smirking his way, you uncross your arms and walk closer to him “Are– _you_ – going– to– _finally_ – kiss– _me_ – or– _what_?”

Dean watches as you close the space between the two of you with every word, licking his lips to give him a moment to actually digest what you’re saying “You want _me_ to kiss _you_?”

Groaning in frustration, you drop your head back “Do you love pie? Of course I want you to kiss me Dean,” you lift your head back up and connect your eyes with his as you continue “For fuck’s sake what more do I have to do for you to realize I’m in love with you–”

Dean’s hands grabbing the sides of your face at the same time as his lips press against yours has your words stopping as a surprised noise sounds in your throat.

Your eyes close and your hands slide up his chest, gripping his shirt in your hands as you move your lips with his.

Dean moves one hand from your face, sliding down your side to grip onto your hip as he pulls your body flush with his.

The action causes a moan to fall from your lips, which Dean easily swallows the sound as he takes advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss. As soon as he slides his tongue against yours he groans low in his chest, the deep noise sending shivers down your arms as he pulls you impossibly closer.

Tilting his head back the other way, Dean presses a few more soft kisses to your lips before he pulls away a little bit, both of you catching your breaths as you open your eyes and look up at him.

He smiles gently, moving his thumb against the skin of your cheek as he moves his eyes between yours a few times.

He licks his lips, savoring the taste of you for a moment longer as he moves the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip “I love you and fuck you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight in my arms.”

Drawing your brows inwards and fighting through the whimper his words cause you snap your eyes up from his mouth to look at him “Okay first off, who gave your voice permission to sound that attractive?”

Dean chuckles softly running his teeth over his bottom lip as he fights off his smile and places his other hand on your hip as well, increasing his hold on you “And second off?”

You slide your hands up his chest and wrap your arms behind his neck, pushing up on your toes to murmur against his lips “Exactly how long?”

“Now that you’re here against me? Way too damn long, sweetheart,” he states and captures your lips once more.

A few seconds later you hear a noise of frustration from behind you which pulls you two apart slightly to look in the doorway and see a glaring Sam “Seriously, you two are just gonna hash this out in the kitchen?”

Dean smirks “You told me to tell her I was in love with her already.”

Sam raises his brows, corners of his mouth lifting in a sarcastic smile “Yeah and there’s other rooms, like _either of your rooms_ , to do that– not where the food is.”

Rolling your eyes you smile at the young Winchester “Oh lighten up Sam, it’s not like we’re naked.”

“Not yet anyways,” Dean grumbles cheekily, earning a chuckle from you and Sam to close his eyes with a grimace.

He immediately turns on his heels and walks back out into the hallway “Getting the two of you _together_ – I’m such an idiot.” 


End file.
